User talk:Sitruunasooda
--LordTBT Talk! 18:37, 31 December 2006 (UTC) That's ok Go ahead and finish the Martin the Warrior article! It was just something to do if no one else was doing it (I didn't see that anoyone was doing it in the Community page that's why) Are you doing the character list as well? Mousethief 19:38, 8 May 2007 (UTC) (PS: how am I doing on editing articles?) (PSS: Sorry I accidentally wrote on your page instead of the talk page. Didn't mean to do that I fixed it back to where it was don't worry) Re:Villain Leaders There's a category called Heroes, isn't there? Why not a category for the antiheroes?? FlinkyTheStoat 15:43, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Yeah, indeed. Why not? --Sitruunasooda 18:46, 15 April 2007 Moips! / Hello there! I'm not really sure how to use this thingy, so I'm sorry if this doesn't work. It's nice to know that there are also some other Finnish Redwall-fans around here. Have you read all the books until High Rhulain? I have. :) Are you a member of DAB - Dibbuns Agaisnt Bedtime? I am, I'm there Kuunvarjo Kultaturkki of WW. If you are a member of DAB, please come and chat! ~Redwallfani (Enpäs minäkään nyt tiennyt millä kielellä tämän nyt kijoittaisi, siispä laitoin sen sitten enkuksi. Kiva tietää, että täällä on joku muukin suomalainen Redwall-hullu, jonka kanssa voi jutella.) Redwallfani 14:53, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Re: DAB Answers to your questions, I hope this helps! 1.) DABiin liitytään kirjoittamalla henkilösi nimi, laji, sukupuoli ja asevalinta DABin liittymisfoorumille. (Linkki: http://dabjoining.proboards27.com/index.cgi?) Sitten pitää vastata Joining Questioniin ja odottaa, kunnes Tangle tai joku muu johtaja hyväksyy liittymisen. 2.) Voi sitä ainakin kysyä, mutta en ole varma pystyykö siihen vaikuttamaan. Aina kannattaa kokeilla! :) I think that Rakkety Tam and High Rhulain are both very good books. And I have no idea why the redwall.kazorum was closed, but I agree that it really was 'vähän ilkeetä'. Uploading Next time you don't need to upload a new file, just click the image, and then click the "upload a new version" link. --LordTBT Talk! 16:33, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Finnish Redwall Wiki Hmm... A good question. You could advertise and ask on Demi's discussion and I could also ask my friends and post on some other discussions, hopefully we can find some helpful people to this project! (Toivottavasti löytyy tarpeeksi väkeä tähän hommaan! Laita vaan yksityisviestiä DABissa tai täällä jos tulee mitään hyvää ideaa...) 15:19, 4 June 2007 (UTC)Redwallfani Sitruu's story Hey Sitruu, I really like your story! Keep it up! --Mousethief 18:16, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Cool! I can't wait! --Mousethief 20:51, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Scanning images Hey Sitruu (hope it's ok I call you like that), if you have a scanner and the Mattimeo book, could you please scan the image on Chapter 51 for the Kingdom of Malkariss? There's also the pic for Chapter 46. Whenever you have a chance it'd be great! Thanks! --Mousethief 20:57, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Oh I didn't know sorry! I thought you had a scanner because I see you upload images regularly. No problem! (I borrow my books from the library too!) Thanks! --Mousethief 20:20, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Hello! Hello Sitruunasooda! I just wanted to say hi to you. I believe you're Riverstar in other places on the ROC? Anyways, yeah, just wanted to stop in for a brief hullo!Lettuceleaf 19:31, 22 July 2007 (UTC)Lettuceleaf Happy Birthday Hey thanks, Sitruu! And Happy Birthday to you too (yours is August 8!). Sorry I missed it! --Mousethief 19:22, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Swedish Thanks for the language correction. --LordTBT Talk! 19:03, 1 July 2008 (UTC) New System Hello, for approximately 1 month our new blogging system for Fan Fiction and Essays has been in place. You are receiving this notification because you have not yet moved your work over to this system. In two weeks, all content not moved over to the blogs will be deleted, with no chance of retrieval. You can learn more about the system at the . Thanks for your cooperation. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:28, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Books Wow. With the exeption of Narnia, all of the books listed as your favorites are some of mine too, especially the Mistmantle Chronicles. You have excellent taste. :) --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 21:24, 20 June 2009 (UTC) yo! i'm Ferretmaiden! if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar go to my userpage!--Ferretmaiden 21:28, 20 June 2009 (UTC)